A lot of people like to adorn their house with potted flowers. To do so, they often use hooks to hang them. They also hang other items all around their house like hanging baskets, feeders for birds, birdeages and like articles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-function hanger that is retrievable, secure and does not require any maintenance.
Advantages of the present invention include the fact that the multi-function hanger can easily be installed on different models of gutters and that it is really stable.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the fact that the multi-function hanger is made of a non-corrosive material in order to allow people to use it outside.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the filet that different models of multi-finction hangers can be manufactured. In order to please the consumers, the multi-finction hanger can be manufactured in different lengths and colors (with varied decorative effects).